


It'll All Be All Right

by Deanie95



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform, but old!Winchesters, fun fact: Sam's 55th birthday is actually on a Sunday, it was all unintentional I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanie95/pseuds/Deanie95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was all right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll All Be All Right

  
  
  


 

He's fifty-five years old today.  
  
If someone were to ask Sam Winchester what living to see this day felt like, he wouldn't know how to describe it. He didn't think he'd live to see thirty, let alone fifty-five.  
  
But here he was, fifty-five years old, semi-retired, on a quiet Sunday morning, gazing into the slumbering face of the love of his life.  
  
Sam lifted his hand and stroke Dean's freckled cheek with a gentle smile on his face. As the older man's eyes fluttered open, Sam leaned over to kiss him good morning.  
  
“Happy birthday, Sammy.” Dean murmured sleepily.  
  
Dean levered himself up, groaning as his aged body popped, then scratched at his stomach with a yawn, “Time for a birthday breakfast, baby boy. C'mon.”  
  
He stood up slowly and as he rounded the end of the bed, he stopped a few feet from Sam, then held his hand out, palm up.  
  
“Coming?”  
  
Sam smiled and grabbed ahold of the offering.  
  
Here he was. Fifty-five years old, on a cool Sunday morning, brewing the organic Colombian bean coffee he'd accidentally gotten his brother addicted to, as said man carefully loaded two plates with pancake after golden pancake.  
  
“Sammy?” Dean asked as he placed the overfilled plates on the table, “You okay?”  
  
Sam gave the older man a small, sweet smile as he carried the steaming mugs over, blinking the moisture from his eyes. He kissed Dean gently on the cheek before he sat down.  
  
His life had been hard. He had the memories and scars to prove it. But he had survived.  
  
“I'm great, De. I'm great.”  
  
Everything was all right.

 

 


End file.
